


Who Do You Belong To?

by vangogh_hoe



Category: Christine - Stephen King
Genre: Angst, Arnie Cunningham - Freeform, Dennis Guilder - Freeform, Dominance, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Frottage, Hate Sex, Jealous Dennis, Jealousy, M/M, Only if you squint - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 09:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19129225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vangogh_hoe/pseuds/vangogh_hoe
Summary: Dennis finally snaps





	Who Do You Belong To?

**Author's Note:**

> Imma be real with ya'll. I'm not even halfway done with this book yet, but I just had to write this, so if anything doesn't line up with the actual storyline, then that's why. Oh well.

I was driving Arnie home from school in my junker of a car. Our conversation was the easiest it has been since the day Arnie told me to stop the car and go back so he could 'look at her again.' 

"You still seeing Rosanne?" Arnie asked. 

"Nah. I let someone else's name slip while I was plowing her and long story short, she didn't appreciate that too much," I said with a chuckle. 

"Dennis, you dirty dog!" Arnie said through a shit-eating grin. "So who's name was it?"

"Ah, if only I could remember. I was so fucked out that I didn't even know what she was screaming at me about until a solid 30 seconds later. I got the jist of it, though."

We looked at each other and burst out laughing. It went on for a while, occasionally fading out to just giggles, but then would pick right back up again. I think the reason it lasted so long was not because anything was actually funny, but because it was us letting out all the tension that had been between us lately. Like an adrenaline crash. 

Arnie gave a content sigh once the giggles subsided and looked out the window. I couldn't help but stare at him for a second longer than I probably should have. He just looked so at peace. For the first time in months, really. 

But then his brows furrowed and his eyes lowered. 

"You...uh...you okay, buddy?"

"Huh?" Arnie said, pulled from his thoughts. "Oh, yeah. Yeah. It's just..." He looked back out the window. "It’s just Christine... she needs new spark plugs, new brake lines, new brakes, new--"

I quickly drove onto the shoulder of the road, threw the car into park, and before either of us knew what was happening, I had Arnie pinned against the passenger door and the seat. 

"Dennis...?"

"Shut up, Arnie. Just shut up already." I slammed my lips against his and was surprised when he didn't pull away. I pulled him down the seat, his legs wrapped around my hips and my hand pulling his hair. 

"Dennis, what are you doing?" he asked between kisses. 

"Why do you always pick that damn car when I’m right in front of ya? Always with that damned car. But it can’t give you what I can, Arnie." I said, bitting down on a tender spot on his neck, drawing a moan from the other boy. "Can't give you what you want. What you need...”  
Arnie had started squirming, trying to gain any kind of friction to ease his hardness which was straining against the coarse material of his jeans. 

I moved down to his collarbone, sucking on the flesh there, one hand moving up his shirt while the other continued to pull at his hair. I rolled my hips, Rubbing my hardness into his, earning another, louder moan from Arnie, finally getting the relief he so desperately needed. 

“Don’t stop...” Arnie said, barely audible.

His complexion had been getting better and the girls were all over him and I hated him for it. Hated that car for it. This was my precious secret, my ugly little gem that I could keep hidden from the world and now that goddamned, mother fucking car has taken that away from me. But not anymore. This is MY Arnie. I’ll show her. 

I moved back up to his mouth and started rutting into him even harder. 

"Who do you belong to?" I asked between pants. 

Arnie only responded with whimpers, eyes clenched shut. 

"Who," I started and forcefully grabbed hold of his face so he would look me in the eyes, "do you belong to?"

"You—Ugmh—Only you." 

I leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Good boy."

Arnie then grunted and his legs started spamming as he came in his pants. The sight alone had me spilling my load into my own pants as well. 

I collapsed on top of the other boy as we both came down, breathing heavily. 

"I don't want to hear another word about that car, Arnie. You hear me?" 

"Anything for you."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what happened with this, but I hope you liked it! make sure to leave kudos and feel free to comment!


End file.
